Disgaea: Ninja Hero
by Auto-nin
Summary: Naruto is a demon who once a human, but that doesn't matter. What matters is the fact the demon gets botched summoned to Konoha! However, Naruto decides to use this problem to achiece her goal! Become a hero to defeat her father, the Overlord! Wait, her!
1. Episode 1 – “Lose A Human, Gain A Demon!

Author Note- Usually I put this after the title, but I decided to do something different this time. Now, I have never played Disgaea-though I am planning to get the games-but I have watched some of the anime-which I need to finish-and read Disgaea 2's manga and found the first Disgaea manga online. This is what happens when my brain gets a little blankly with lack of sleep. Don't worry, I had a blast written this and I know for sure I will be posting a picture for this one as I wish I had the Playstation 3 so I can play Disgaea 3 as I was playing around and found someone posted the story cutscenes for it on YouTube and I fell in love with it, especially Mao! But, I need some help, can someone tell me how to put picture links on the profile!? Just review the answer to me! Now, for some warnings as this one is one of my more definitely in the teen range fics.

Notice!-I accidently forgot to change the butler's name from Vincent to Geoffery when I posted this, but I changed it now! If you read it before, I'll post the change in chapter two so you won't be confused!

Warning-Ooc Naruto, somewhat Ooc Sasuke later on, cussing, lots of violence when the time comes, and demons doing naughty-but not to the point of sexual harassment in human terms-perverted things… Yeah, be ready to lose your mind to the demons in the Netherworlds!!

Episode 1 – "Lose A Human, Gain A Demon"

Human Wolrd~Gaia

Night of the Kyuubi Attack-After Sealing

"Waaaaah! Waaaah!" A blond hair human infant cried in a crib alone in Konoha's hospital. However, no nurses or doctors went to the infant's aid as they were busy tending the wounded or moving the dead to the morgue. But, then again, they all knew the child was crying for attention, but only sent glares and spat out curses to the room the child was in. Some even snorted out "demon" while passing the room filled with cries.

No one noticed a group of battle worn shinobi entering the room and going to the child. The infant stopped crying and looked at the men with sapphire like eyes as the blond giggled and reached for them, unable to understand the glares of hate aimed at the child with whisker like marks on pink cheeks.

"Damn demon fox." The leader of the group of men spat at the babe, causing the child to cry again. "I have the perfect jutsu to make sure you never hurt another soul again like you killed my wife and children."

"Why not just stab it to death?" Some of the other ninja complained.

"Simple. The Fourth Hokage _bound_ the fox into the form. Kill it now in this innocent form and it will probably become the fox demon again. But, that's what is good about this new form the fox is in. If we were to use a teleporting jutsu that would send it into nothingness, it won't be able to fight back." The leader chimed as the others nodded. The man began making the complex hand signs.

"What are you doing!?!" The ninja were shocked when they found the Third Hokage had entered the room with several of his loyal ANBU. The leader didn't pay attention to the last seals and messed up for a bright light to fill the room from the screwed up jutsu going off and they were shocked to find the baby gone. "….What have you done?" The Hokage asked, realizing that human stupidity might have just killed off an innocent life forced to be a prison for the nine tail fox. "You are all under arrest for infanticide!" The Hokage roared as the ANBU arrested the ninja. 'I just hope that kid is alright wherever he is…' The Third sighed, already stressed out about coming out of retirement thanks to the Fourth Hokage dying sealing the Kyuubi no Yoko into the now missing babe.

Netherworld~Makai

Around 1800 years before the Kyuubi attack

A large humanoid being with pointed ears, spiral horns on the sides of the huge male's head, and wearing robes let out a sigh while sitting at his throne in his castle. He had gold like blond hair and dark blue orbs that looked like deep, pure ocean water for his eyes. On his fact was three triangles shaped pieces of bone much like his horns.

"Overlord Nebilim, are you still depressed about your wife's death?" A masked monster in robes asked the giant demon as the large demon's fury tail wagged in annoyance.

"No. She flirted too much for her own good and that's how she died. What I am is annoyed with the fact she did not even give me an heir." Overlord Nebilim growled in annoyance as his wife had died from being poisoned by a jealous man she flirted with.

"So, you are going to remarry?" The monster, possibly a demon, asked.

"What's the point?" The demon looked at his master with shock. "Most women would probably do the same. They complain all the time and only worry about their looks… Nowadays, it's hard to find a tough woman who actually would 'love' a big guy like me enough to have a child."

"…Then how are you going to have a son or daughter?"

"Agh… I know… What I want is just a daughter to raise her right! People over spoil their girls and turn them into image worrying freaks." Nebilim growled, breaking the arm of his chair by crushing it in his fist. "That's all I ask for in this life! A loving daughter who I can love and take care and rise into the best Overload and be the first female Overload, and give woman a better image to go for!!!" Just as the large demon finished his rant and blight flash of light appeared before them.

"Mi'lord! It's-" Both demons blinked in shock as the light died away to expose a crying blond hair infant. "A baby?... You don't see this every day." The demon servant sighed before freaking out in shock as his large lord carefully picked up the infant that was very tiny compared to his huge hands. "Mi'lord! What are you doing?!!"

"Hmmm…." The demon noticed the cloth wrapped child was just a newborn, probably hours old at most. Then he found an identification bracelet on the blond's foot that was hanging out as the child had stopped crying and was rearing towards his face and wanting to play. "Uzumaki Naruto…" The demon Overload smirked as he noticed the gender of the child. "Heh! How convinent!?" The demon bit his thumb to draw blood.

"What do you mean, Mi'lord?" The demon servant asked as Nebilim fed the infant his blood.

"What else? I'm making this child my child." Nebilim chuckled while a dark glowing circle of magic glyphs appeared in his hand and the babe cried out as it was engulfed in black energy. When the black energy died down, the babe was now sleeping in an elegant black and red cloth and had darker skin then before.

"I see… In a sense, you decided on adoption…" The demon servant sweatdropped before sighing. "Shall I quickly prepare a nursery?"

"What do you think, fool!!!" The Overload's roars filled the night air as the servants of his castle panicked to serve their lord.

Netherworld~Makai

Present Time

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha! My data is almost complete!" A blond hair pre-teen looking person with dark skin, though oddly enough the black whisker like marks on the blond's cheeks where as clear to see as day, sapphire blue eyes with silted pupils and behind glasses, and wearing a jack-o-lantern looking bandanna with matching elbow and knee guards, hip bags, and belt buckle laughed out loud while looking through a hand telescope. The blond was wearing a black body suit with a large belt strapped on the blond's upper chest and an orange, open trench coat with long sleeves and with a black collar that was tied around the blond's neck with a sliver chain and a Jack-o-lantern charm so that the coat was more of a cape, loose orange pants, black boots with steel toes, bottom, and heel along with black and orange striped leggings, and arm length gloves with orange wrist warmers. However, the most shocking features of the blond was the pointed ears, strange black bat wings which curled around the front as they were in relaxation mode, and the black devil looking tail with an orange ribbon tying the jack-o-lantern bell that was wagging with delight, showing the blond was clearly not human.

"Master Naruto, you shouldn't be out here. The sun ruins your skin." A ghostly looking butler with white hair, pointed ears, quite tall, with a long, curled mustache and bread, and glasses sighed while holding an umbrella over the blond's body. He was wearing an elegant suit for a butler from a high class family.

"Yo, Geoffery!" The blond chimed with a grinned. "How else am I suppose to beat my dad and become Overlord if I don't study his battles!?" Naruto went back to watching the large Overlord fighting a large amount of heroes… And the heroes were losing big time. "Plus, I don't like staying in one place for long. I like doing things! Like collecting data in which will be useful for me to become Overlord!" Naruto chimed before blinking. "Duck…" Naruto sighed as Geoffery and she went down to avoid the fallen hero that flew over their heads and landed out cold far behind them.

"I can understand your need to be doing thinks, Master Naruto, but you also have to remember you are in constant danger because you are the child of Overlord Nebilim." Geoffery reminded his charge as the blond sighed.

"I know that! Do you think I only train to become Overload?" Naruto snorted. "There is no way I am going to depend on anyone to defend me! I will defend myself and only then I will have comrades to help in my evil plans!" Naruto pumped her fist into the air.

"But, what will happen when Lord Nebilim finds out you are not at the castle and the school?" Naruto instantly froze.

"Heh heh heh. Don't worry. I always get back before he does!" Naruto chimed looking through the telescope to instantly pale as the Overlord Nebilim was done with his fight with the heroes. "…Uh-oh…" Naruto sweated in fear.

Geoffery let out a sigh. "Don't worry, young master. I already prepared a teleporting spell just in case this happened."

"Thank you, Vincent! You are a very convenient servant!" Naruto chimed happily before teleporting to the blond's room which was black and elegant looking with orange and pumpkin items decorating it… Along with all sorts of manga, videos games, and animes of superheroes shattered on the table and floor.

"Master Naruto, have you been reading this junk again?" Geoffery sighed at his charge's antics.

"Don't call my research junk!!" Naruto roared before smirking. "From what my research shows, heroes always beat Overlords!" Naruto pulled out a cube and with the snap of the blond's fingers, all the blond's "research materials" floated up with dark energy around them and disappeared into little black orbs that went into the cube. 'No way can I let Dad catch me with this… "horrid" materials as Dad calls them.' Naruto put the cube away.

"But, I believe Lord Nebilim defeats heroes all the time." Geoffery pointed out the common fact both of them had seen.

"Geoffery, those fools were hero wanna-bes who don't understand the complexity of their opponents like my father and don't have the real power of a hero!" Naruto sighed. "In order to defeat my father, I will become a true hero!!" Naruto shouted before sighing. "But… There one little problem."

"What is it, Young Master?" Geoffery asked, interested in how his charge plans to become a hero when said charge was the child of an evil Overlord.

"Love and justice…. I don't understand it, but it seems that is the true power of heroes!!" Naruto groaned in disappointment. "Plus, the other reason I am going to become a hero is because my father will never take me seriously in a fight if I don't prove myself! By becoming a powerful hero, I can take down several Overlords before I beat my dad down to the ground!"

"… I see, Young Master…" Geoffery just let out a sigh before a large blue penquin dolls with small bat wings on their backs and peg legs for legs while wearing pouches appear before Naruto and the butler to form into the large Overlord Nebilim. "Oh, good afternoon, Peons."

"Good afternoon, Geoffery, dood!" All the penguins were wearing an orange scarf with a jack-o-lantern pin on them. "So, what's up, Master?"

"Just fine my well-train troops!" Naruto chimed.

"Wait… Aren't you supposed to be at Makai Evil Academy right now, dood?" One Pinny, the penguin creatures, asked.

"No! I ain't the Number One Honor Student for nothing… Plus, I just got done graffiti all the girl's bathrooms." Naruto smirked.

"Dude, that's so wrong, dood." Another sighed at their master's antics.

"I know! I'm lovingly evil! I'm currently trying to find a nice little wind spell to cause all the girls who wear skirts and dresses to go up and cause massive chaos among the males and females alike!" Naruto snickered, loving to pull such big scale pranks. It was an art, after all. "However, I now need to become a hero and then I will become Overlord!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"Master is thinking a bit too simple again… But, we will support you not matter what! Dood!" Naruto glared at the Pinnies just as some kind of complex magic seal appeared beneath where the blond was standing. "Master! Watch out! Dood!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked down as Vincent instantly knew what the magic seal was.

"Young Master! Get out of that circle now! It's not a magic circle!" Geoffery shouted as he and the group of personal servants of Naruto, who were all.

"Save the Master, dood!" Naruto blinked as the circle glowed brightly and covered her eyes with her arms as the bright light engulfed both her and her servants, leaving behind a shock servant who ran to Nebilim who had just got back to the castle and told him what had happened.

"……" The Overlord's face became red with fury. "WHO KIDNAPPED MY CHILD!!!?" Every demon and devil within one hundred miles shivered in pure terror from either the roar of the Overlord or the killer, filled with anger, intent that washed out farther than the roar.

Human World~Gaia

In a dark cave a mile or so out of Konoha, a group of robe figures were around a glowing seal which had been lost for a long time to humans, till now. It was a summoning to summon demons even more powerful than the Bijuu. However, just as the seal glowed brightly, it suddenly disappeared. All the figures blinked in shock and confusion.

"Er… Was that supposed to happen?" One asked as everyone just shook their heads. "Oh, boy… Our master will not be pleased." All nodded, praying that they weren't going to be killed for this mega-shrew-up.

Within Konoha, a sliver hair Chûnin by the name of Touji Mizuki was on the run, carrying an old, but valuable scroll.

"Heh! That was a lot easier than I thought it would be!" Mizuki smirked, not noticing the glowing circle of light in the night sky above his head. "Now I just have to get to Orochimaru and-"

"AAAAAH!" Mizuki looked up only to get knocked out by sucker butt hit. "Ow… " Naruto groaned, rubbing light blurred eyes. "Man…. What was that? Some kind of blinding spell?" Naruto got up and looked around. "Huh? Why the heck am I in a forest!?! Agh!!! And just when I was about to gather more data!!" Naruto growled before something caught the blond demon's eyes. "Huh? A scroll?" Naruto picked up the large scroll and then noticed the out cold ninja.

"Yesh… What a pathetic demon." Naruto snorted before opening the scroll and reading its contents. "Hmm… I see! This is a scroll of unknown skills and spells! The Kage Bushin no Jutsu?.... Sweet! Now I can pull all sorts of pranks with this spell and research without Dad and others ever noticing! Mua ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed before memorizing the hand seals in the scroll which were shown in diagram and performing it. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto evilly smirked as a clone of the blond appeared. "Yes! I'm a genis!" Naruto cheered, making the clone disappear. "Now, what other little skill goodies are in this scroll." Naruto grinned before seeing Mizuki get up and rubbing his head.

"What the he-" Mizuki noticed someone holding the Forbidden Scroll he had stole. He instantly just made up his mind that the clearly teenager kid was just a mania with Halloween and pumpkins from the way the blond was dressed. "Heh. Give me that scroll."

"Why?" Naruto glared at the sliver hair demon. 'Does that idiot not know who I am?' Naruto pondered as the sliver hair man took off a star looking weapon the blond knew was a ninja weapon.

"Because it is mine. I have to deliver it to my client and I rather not kill a little kid for it." Mizuki smirked before seeing a vein pop up on the blond's forehead.

"'Little kid!?!'" Naruto growled. "I'm 1840 years old!! Sure, I'm on the bit of the short side, but…How dare you call me a child!!?"

"…Brat… You hit your head when you landed on me?" Mizuki snorted at the blond. "What are you doing anyways dressed like that? Doing some early trick-or-treating?"

"Why… Wait, what is this 'trick-or-treating?' The fact it has 'trick' in it must mean pranks!" Naruto evilly chuckled.

"…You are definitely a weirdo…" Mizuki sighed as the blond glared at him. "Just give me the scroll."

"What if I don't?" Naruto hummed, getting on the man's last nerves.

"You are really annoying…" Mizuki began to spin his shuriken, ready to kill this brat. He had enough of kids from being one of Konoha's ninja teachers, so killing a kid would probably relieve his stress.

"Mizuki!!" The blond hair demon and sliver hair human looked at the tanned Chûnin with a scar on his nose ran up. "Give back the scroll you stolen!!"

"Hmph. Great. Now I got two people to kill." Mizuki growled.

"If you are talking about me, then you might need to get your eyes checked." Naruto snorted while getting both shinobi's attention. "Even an orc is more dangerous than you, a pathetic demon who got knocked out by someone falling on you!"

"….Demon?" Both looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"Ain't I still in the Netherworld? Speaking of which, have you possibly seen who caused the damn teleporting spell that brought me here!?!" Naruto roared in fury. "They are going to wish they were Peons when I get done with them for cutting my daily researching time!!!"

"Netherworld?... Kid, I think you hit your head a little too hard…" Mizuku sweated, wondering if he should kill the kid or get the kid some mental treatment at a psycho ward.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you two demons…. Wait a second… You don't have pointed ears…." Naruto then suddenly paled. "You're humans! Then-"

"Will you shut up with this stupid nonsense!!?" Mizuki threw his shuriken at the blond.

"Move-" Umino Iruka, the tanned Chûnin, gapped when the blond punched the large shuriken and the shuriken turned into small shattered fragments on the ground.

"Hmph. Pathetic. I thought humans were a bit stronger than that!" The blond chuckled. "Heh heh heh! You'll be a perfect guinea pig for the new spell I learnt from the scroll!"

"Spell… Wait!? You learned a jutsu off the Fobridden Scroll!?!" Iruka shouted in shock and was about to warn the blond of the problems with those jutsu when the blond did the cross hand sign needed.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!" Naruto shouted for Mizuki to fall on his rear end and Iruka to gap when the blond unleashed over one thousand clones. "Just as I predicted with my 1.8 million evil quotient! Time to experiment!!" Naruto evilly laugh before the clones and the blond jumped Mizuki and creams of pure pain and terror filled the air for at least fifteen minutes when Mizuki was a bloody mess of his former self, though still breathing.

'Who the heck is this person?!' Iruka thought as Naruto let out a sigh.

"What a shame... He didn't last long… At least now I feel somewhat better." Naruto then noticed the gapping human nearby. "What are you looking at?"

"… Who are you?" Iruka asked, prepared in case the blond was an enemy ninja as he got up and was ready to defend.

"Hmph… Well, you probably would not know since you are a human." The blond sighed. "I am Uzumaki Naruto! Number One-"

"Freeze!!" Naruto and Iruka blinked as several masked ANBU surrounded the blond. "You are under arrest for stealing the Forbidden Scroll!"

"….Wha?" The blond blinked in confusion as Iruka smacked his forehead at how these clearly somewhat stupid guys became ANBU.

Demon-Human-Angel

"…" Naruto sat quietly while studying the surroundings that was the "Hokage's Office" as all the human "ninja" called it. The blond was pretty unimpressed by the room as well as the very old man in formal sort of robes sitting behind the desk in front of the demon. Next to the old man who was the Hokage was Umino Iruka, the ninja that helped kept the blond out of prison by clearing up the "misunderstanding" about the stolen Forbidden Scroll and had the right person be sent to the prison hospital.

"You say your name is Uzumaki Naruto, right?" The Hokage sighed with hope in his eyes, which made the young demon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! So you know who I am?" Naruto smirked, wondering if the old human knew demons.

"… Twelve years ago, there was an infant with the name Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sighed.

"… Sorry, I can't be-"

"The fact you have the same hair, eyes, and birth mark on your cheeks prove it appearance wise. I would like to get a blood test to prove it." The Hokage smiled softly at the blond. Since twelve years ago, he blamed himself for the lost of Uzumaki Naruto. However, now that this blond who looks and has the same name of Uzumaki Naruto and was well, Sarutobi was wondering if what had happened was a good thing. From what Iruka said, the blond was pretty strong.

"Agh… Sorry, but I am way older than thirteen years of age. Sure, Dad said he adopted me and transferred his blood into me so that I at least had a small blood connection to him, but there's no way I could be that Naruto." Naruto sighed.

"Uzumaki Naruto disappeared after a shinobi went crazy the day Naruto was born as the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the same day and right when he was about to kill the infant, we intervened, but the man miscast his jutsu and Naruto disappeared."

"Wait… What is this Kyuubi no Yoko?" Naruto asked as both men blinked at the blond.

"Well, it was a powerful fox demon with nine tails… And was sealed inside Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage sighed, not wanting to keep back the truth.

"…O-kay… Maybe you are telling the truth and I am the Naruto you are talking about." Naruto sighed, remembering the first time using the Heart Bank and meeting Mr. Grumpy Energy Demon inside said seal inside the blond demon's heart. Luckily, the Kyuubi as it is called liked Naruto just a little bit and they live in an okay peace with each other leaving the other be unless Naruto needed some quick energy and the Kyuubi gives it with some negative effects that isn't worth saying anything about. "I believe I know this Kyuubi inside me. But, I don't care. I'm going home… Once I figure out how…" Naruto sighed. 'I'm going to kill the demon or human how did this to me!!' Naruto thought before noticing the Hokage sighing again. 'Yesh… Do humans sigh all the time?'

"I'm sorry… But you can't…" The Hokage said in a sad tone. He wanted Naruto to be happy, which was clear the blond was happy at home, but the council-

Both humans flinched when Naruto's large pointed ears twitched and the blond looked at the doors that leads into the office for three other old humans came into the room. Naruto frowned as the demon did not like the smirk on the old man with bandages over his right eye and appeared to be missing an arm, clear signs he was a warrior.

"Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Shimura Danzou… How may I help you?" The Hokage asked, but knew this was bad news with Danzou being in the room with the village advisors.

"Hiruzen-sama, the council has heard Uzumaki Naruto has been found." Utatane Koharu sighed, showing she was-just like the Hokage-not happy with what was going on, but mainly not for Naruto but the work she has to do because of the blond's appearance.

"…Yes…" The Hokage noticed the smirk on Danzou's face.

"The council has also learned Naruto is pretty strong for missing twelve years and fear he is a threat to Konoha. So-"

"Hmph. Why would I bother with a bunch of weaklings if the humans in this village are much like that pathetic excuse for a ninja I defeated earlier?" Naruto snorted, getting everyone's attention. "All I want is to go home as it is clear I am no longer even in Makai."

"…You are referring us as humans?" Mitokado Homura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm a demon. I am-"

"See, the Jinchuriki sees himself as a demon. It is possibly the demon Kyuubi has somewhat merged with the Jinchuriki." Danzou chimed. He so badly wanted to make the Kyuubi container his weapon.

"As if I would use another demon's power for my own." Naruto growled as everyone looked at the blond. "I only use Kyuubi's power for emergencies as there is always… Uncomfortable side effects when I do use that stupid fuzzballs evil powers." Naruto groaned remembering what happened earlier in life with that. "Plus, I'm way more powerful than that demon! I'm not the Number One Honor Student at-"

"… Wait… You're an Honor Student at a school?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes! The top one in fact since my Dad is the dean of the school and my 'excellent' record." Naruto smirked, but quickly frowned at the smirk from the Hokage and Iruka. Iruka took off his headband and put it on Naruto's forehead.

"Since I am also the Genin Examiner at Konoha's Ninja Academy, I believe you pass for a Genin here in Konoha." Iruka chimed.

"What the-"

"What is the meaning for this!?" Danzou shouted as Naruto recoiled, confused. "How can the Jinchuriki be a ninja when he has never passed the Genin Test!"

"Technically, Naruto did when he used the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and produced over several hundred clones. Sure, technically, it is overkill, but if you use that overkill as a grade, it gives Naruto enough of a grade to past as a Genin as the deadlast since he never went to the academy classes."

"Wait! I can't be a ninja! I have to get back home!" Naruto roared in anger.

"Yes, so until you find a way back home, you will be a shinobi of Konoha as you will need a place to stay and employment for money. So, see it like this, you're just showing you are no threat and in exchange you will get a temporary place to stay and money to live on till you find your home and go back. With this deal, Konoha will leave you alone once you go home… Is that fine with you?" The Hokage sighed. 'It's better than being made into a weapon.' The old man mentally added.

"…Fine, fine… I'll become a ninja… But, I also want my pay to be half money and half videos games, manga, and anime!" Naruto smirked as everyone sweated.

'Wait a second…' All the humans then realized something.

'This kid is a geek to a supreme!!' Danzou thought, realizing why the blond was wearing such… a costume. The kid was stuck in his own little world of games and stories.

'Poor kid…' Both village advisors let out sighs.

"… Okay…" The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose as Iruka just shook his head.

"But… One question… What's a 'Hokage?'" Naruto asked as all the humans in the room fell over. "I guess it's some kind of leader, right?"

"Yes… I am the leader of this village as Hokage." The Hokage sighed.

"Also, the Hokage is often seen as a hero to the village, especially the Fourth Hokage who died to seal the Kyuubi inside you." Iruka added before everyone saw Naruto's excited face.

"Did you just say hero?" Naruto chimed, a bit of drool come out the side of his mouth.

"Yes. All the Kages in ninja villages are the strongest ninja, so they are often also seen as heroes in their villages." Iruka raised an eyebrow at Naruto's reaction.

'How positively convenient!!' Naruto thought as Danzou and the Hokage were glaring at each other. 'If I learn about how these humans see heros like the Hokage, then I can become one myself!' Naruto turned to the Hokage. "So when do I start!?" Naruto chimed.

"Come by tomorrow so we can get your paperwork done and a couple days after that you will go to the academy to be given more information." The Hokage sighed, somewhat glad that Naruto was back. 'Now, I just have to keep the council from doing anything stupid and Naruto might stay here for good.' The Hokage thought as Danzou left in fury and Komaru and Homura smirked as they now didn't have to find another Genin as there was an uneven amount in the graduating class.

Meanwhile, far away from Konoha, Naruto's butler Geoffery and the blond's servants looked around the forest they were in completely lost.

"I hope the Young Master is alright." Geoffery sighed as all the penguin creatures nodded. Naruto was well known to always get in trouble when left alone.

Episode Preveiw!

"I, Lord Uzumaki Naruto, had been kidnapped from my world of Makai!" Naruto shouted while posing. "However, my kidnapper's summoning botched and I ended up in the place I originally came from known as Konoha and I have become a ninja! That way I can become a heeeeeroooo!!!"

"Yesh… You're loud…" A raven hair twelve year old human boy wearing a dark shirt with a red and white fan on the back and white shorts sighed.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" A pink hair twelve year old female human asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh!?! Where the heck you two come from!?! Get out of my preview segment!" Naruto shouted at the two humans who sweated. "Next time on Disgaea: Ninja Hero! 'The Path To Being An Evil Hero Begins!!'"

"… Can a hero be evil?" The dark hair human sighed as Naruto laughed evilly.

"I believe the weirdo meant anti-hero." The pink hair girl sighed.

"I ain't a weirdo!!!" Naruto roared. "Get out of here!!!"

"Get out of my preview, dammit!!!" Naruto cried out.

"Huh? What's going on here?" A sliver hair-which somehow was defying gravity with its long spikes going up-ninja with just his left eyes expose on his face and reading a little orange book asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

End of Episode One


	2. Episode 2 – “Pass Or Fail! Ninja Test!”

Hello! Long time no writing! Now, this chapter and story might anger all Uchiha Sasuke fans, but before you flame me, hear me out. What if Sasuke wasn't a jerk, but people thinks he is in the story. What if he was far from a jerk? Well, I decided to spice it up and try making Sasuke a bit more… unique to his usual character. So, Sasuke fans, if you don't like what I have done to him, just leave the story and leave me be… But, Sasuke will "evolve" through the story, so he won't completely stay like this throughout the story.

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Warning-Ooc Naruto, somewhat Ooc Sasuke, cussing, lots of violence when the time comes, and demons doing naughty-but not to the point of sexual harassment in human terms-perverted things… Yeah, be ready to lose your mind to the demons in the Netherworlds!!

Episode 2 – "Pass Or Fail! Ninja Test!"

Naruto sat down in the classroom where other Genin were talking to each other and waiting to get the information they needed to do their jobs as ninja. A smirk was on the demon's lips, remembering the events a few days earlier.

'Heh! My progress is going smoothly! I even now have a fan!' Naruto was humming. The demon knocked out the Hokage with a new move made from the Henge no Jutsu called Sexy no Jutsu and then the Hokage's grandson wanted Naruto to teach him the move. 'Now, I won't go killing whoever brought me to this human world! It is speeding up my improvements of becoming a hero without ruining my Number One Honor Student status at school!'

"Who's the weirdo with the orange?" Naruto snapped to reality as her sensitive ears twitched and picked up the whispered rumors.

"Don't know… Not every day you see a ninja who wears orange."

"Maybe the guy was held back or transferred from another village."

"But… That dress is kind of weird for a guy…."

"Hmph." Naruto smirked. Sure, demon hated being called a weirdo, but Naruto was glad that no one could noticed one little detail that made her happy. 'Heh! It works for humans as well as demons! Now only Beryl and both their subordinates know of my little secret, so no one will underestimate me for just what I am!'

"Move out of the way!" Naruto sighed as two twelve year old girls, one that was a platinum blond and a pink hair one, pushed through the door, racing into the room. The pink one rushed ahead and Naruto raised an eyebrow as she stopped in front of the blond's seat.

"Hey, move it! You're in the way!" The pink hair girl shouted as Naruto looked at where the girl was pointing to see a raven hair twelve year old human boy with pale skin, dark eyes, and wearing dark clothes brooding, but Naruto could sense the brooding was just a mask.

'Oh! I sense a very vulnerable pranking victim!' The raven hair boy noticed the evil smirk and Naruto could sense his hidden worries grow.

"Come on! I want to seat next to Sasuke-kun!" The girl rushed forward.

"Sure." Naruto got up, but the girl tripped on Naruto's foot and hit the seat. "Take a fall while you're at it."

"Agh!!! Why you!?!" The girl shouted in anger. "You made me a fool in front Sasuke-kun!"

"So? What's your problem?" Naruto smirked. 'Thank goodness I will never be like that!' Naruto thought of the girl's antics. Just the thought of being one of those "fangirls" as people called them made Naruto sick to her stomach. The human girl was about to attack the blond demon when Iruka came into the classroom and the girl was forced to calm down and sit down.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But, among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village," Iruka lectured as Naruto glared at the Chûnin.

'This is the information I needed! I should have just skipped.' Naruto was now a bit mad, but kept the emotions in check.

"We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jônin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

'Finally! He should have said that in the first place!' Naruto frowned.

'Three man cell? Sound like two too many….. I think…' The raven hair boy that was "Sasuke-kun" mentally sighed.

' It's perfect! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke!' The pink hair "Sasuke-kun fangirl" thought while pumping her fist.

'A three man team… Maybe they are doing that 'teamwork' thing super heroes do… Oh, well, if they are useful, they will become my servants!' Naruto hummed happily at that thought, scanning the room for the "hopefuls" for being a demon's servant in the human class.

"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal." All the students minus a few groaned before Iruka began calling out the teams. "…Team Seven: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke,-"

"Yes!!!" The pink hair girl cheered, making Naruto know she was Haruno Sakura, the banshee like human.

"-and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka sighed.

"Huh? Who's this Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura asked while Uchiha Sasuke raised an eyebrow as to how this new person was as he did not know a student by that name.

"I'm right next to ya!" Naruto smirked.

"What!?! Master Iruka! Why is Sasuke-kun and me paired up with this loser!!?" Sakura screamed.

"Simple, Sasuke has the best grades, Sakura, you are the best kunoichi, and Naruto ended up deadlast due to being put into the ninja program in the last moment. Though, personally, since I only know of Naruto's inhuman defense, the team doesn't appear totally balance, but on the paper it is." Iruka sighed.

"Hmph!" Naruto shot killer intent at Iruka. 'How dare he say I am equal to humans!? I am way stronger than those two!' Naruto looked at the two human. "Just don't drag me down, you two weaklings." Sakura then snapped.

"What did you say!!?" Naruto dodged the predictable punches with ease while Sasuke looked at the blond.

'Hey… Wasn't that… Kind of supposed to be my line as I'm an avenger?' Sasuke thought as Iruka just shook his head.

"Ok, everyone. I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed!" Iruka sweated as Naruto tripped Sakura. 'Awww… They'll work it out… Even the crazy Uzumaki-san.'

Demon-Human-Angel

'Just who is this Uzumaki Naruto guy?' Sasuke thought while eating his simple lunch of rice balls next to a storage building on the campus. 'He seems…kind of evil… Maybe he could help me with this avenger thing…' Sasuke sighed, not seeing the bobbing jack-o-lantern in the window which he was leaning onto. 'But, then again, even though at first I hated my brother for killing the clan, the hate lost effect when I discovered my families plans to take over Konoha and realized that Itachi was protecting Konoha and me…'

"What am I going to do...?" Sasuke sighed, not noticing Sakura-who had been looking for him-had found him and walking towards him. Sasuke shivered as he suddenly sensed killer intent and turned very slowly to look what was doing in from behind him.

"I SHALL EAT YOUR BRAINS!!!" Naruto moaned with mouth open to expose demon fangs, glasses fogged up to hide her eyes, and had her arms up in the basic zombie style.

"AAAAGH!!!" Sasuke jumped and moved away from the blond to glare at the demon that fell out of the window because of laughing.

"Oh! My 1.8 million EQ was right! You are a coward behind a stoic mask! Mua ha ha ha ha! The look on your face was absolutely priceless!!" Naruto chimed.

"S-Shut up!" Sasuke blushed in embarrassment.

"Naruto!!! How dare you scare my Sasuke-kun?!!" Sakura roared at the blond who just looked at her and sigh.

"So, I have a useless pink hair girl only useful for screaming the ears off our enemies and a coward who hides behind an emotionless mask for so called 'teammates' as you humans put it… Even heroes would laugh at this match-up." Naruto sighed.

"What are you talking about, y-you demon!!?" Sakura shouted, furious at the blond.

"Ah! So you are not as stupid as you seem! You can use that brain in that big forehead of yours! You're one of the only humans to realize what I am!" Naruto sighed. "Tell me… Is it me or this village of ninja humans seem to easily go into denial and use an excuse to see a demon as a human with a gaming problem?"

"Wait… You're a demon!?!" Sasuke shouted in shock while Sakura was just as shock.

"Yep. Makai Evil Academy's Number One Honor Student, child of the dean of Evil Academy and Overlord of Makai, Uzumaki Naruto at your service!" Naruto chimed while smirking. "Some baka was probably trying to summon my Dad, but I got summoned instead and it botched and I ended up here. Not that I care. I'm interested in studying the ways of a hero here!"

"Huh?... A demon wanting to be a hero?" Sasuke wondered if that was possible.

"….Oh, you want to be an anti-hero!" Sakura chimed.

"….What's an anti-hero?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"An anti-hero is a hero who isn't perfectly good! In fact, half are usually once bad guys who get a slight heart!" Sakura chimed.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. From my research, a hero always defeats an Overlord and I have to defeat my Dad to become the next Overlord!!" Naruto shouted.

"… Isn't that a little too-simple mindedly thought out?" Sakura asked as both humans sweated.

"Hmph! Coming from a girl who probably be a great warrior, but is too busy with girly things to be a real warrior!" Naruto snorted.

"What did you say!? That was sexist!!" Sakura growled, not liking the demon at all.

"Sexist?" Naruto asked, confused.

"It means discrimination based on gender, usually the opposite of what the person doing the discrimination is and women are the usual target." Sasuke sighed. "But, calm down. We don't need a fight here."

"For once, I'm not being so mean as a demon should, but what I am saying is take a taste of reality and do more in your life then trying to marry the guy you thing is the 'perfect' one and looking pretty. You have become a kunoichi and you are supposed to be a gracefully warrior, so think how guys would think you should be?" Naruto sighed.

"… A pretty girl?" Sakura asked.

"WRONG!?!" Both humans jumped. "They want a strong woman who can hold out on her own! One who doesn't care about looks, but protecting what needs to be protected for human terms and beat ass in demon terms. Good looks only go so far." Naruto sighed. "That's why Dad adopted me as every woman he choose as a wife always ended up dying thanks to flirting behind his back by prettying themselves with Dad's cash and getting one too many men angry and jealous… Though, with Dad's temper, I'm amazed he was never the one to end their lives."

"A-Are you sure?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with shocked as the Uchiha stuttered.

"Yep. One of his girlfriends was the only ones to come close to dying by his hands when she made some bad comments about me… Actually, it was after that he stopped trying to find one wife who would at least be able to protect herself. It seems humans are also the same." Naruto sighed. "But, enough of that! You two are now my servants!!"

"What!?! No way! We have rights here!!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't worry. You are only temporary servants as once I find a way back to Makai, I'm never coming back to this world." Naruto chimed.

"We are not going to become your servants!" Sakura shouted.

"Hmph! It doesn't matter! To me, your just battle servants and possibly guides. There's no way either of you would be good at even making tea for me!" Naruto shouted back.

"Yesh… You won't make friends like that…" Sakura sighed, seeing that Naruto just put the servant label on them to feel better being around two humans.

"'A demon must relish in solitude.' I don't need friends! I rely on myself and all a good Overlord needs are loyal slaves! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed out loud.

"…Yesh… How could people even see you as human?" Sakura sighed.

"True… You're the exact opposite of human." Sasuke added in a sigh

"Not even with my 1.8 million EQ do I understand that." Naruto also sighed.

"EQ?" Both humans asked.

"Evil quotient or intelligence as you humans could say in evil terms." Naruto chuckled.

"More like _negative _1.8 million EQ." Sakura let out a sigh as Naruto glared at her as the pink hair girl glared back at Naruto. "But, why the heck do you say we are your servants!?

"Simple. From all my research on heroes, your superiors must have put you into teams of three to do that 'teamwork' thing and there will possibly be a tougher test to prove this. I refuse to see you as my equals, so being servants is fine with me. I'll even pay you in a sort loan so that if you guys do something like waste your life away like you are doing now, Sakura, or commit a grave sin, I'll get you as your reincarnated Prinny forms and pay you then so you can be reincarnated again quicker to humans again, but get the extra of you guys keeping your memories." Naruto pumped her fists.

"…Wow, that right there actually made sense." Sasuke sighed as Sakura stood there in total shock that the supposed blond female actually made good points for a demon. "Wait!?! What is a Prinny!?"

"That doesn't matter right now. My current objectives are finding a way back home and discovering the power of a hero!" Narto chimed.

"…O-kay… You are one crazed demon." Sakura sighed before looking at the time. "We best go back to the school." Sakura glared at Naruto. 'But, there is no way I am going to become this Prinny-whatever! I will become stronger!'

'…So, I have a fan-girl and a real evil demon on my team… Why does such bad stuff happens to me?' Sasuke sighed before following to two females back to the Academy. 'But he could have answered my question.

Three Hours Later

"Where the heck is our sensei!!!?" Sakura roared as Sasuke was watching Naruto intently reading some kind of hero manga. The fact the blond had a crazy look in his eyes and some drool coming out of the side of his mouth kept the last loyal Uchiha from going near the blond. Sakura, however, noticed what Naruto was doing.

"NARUTO!!! STOP READING THE MANGA!!!" Naruto dropped the manga and covered his ears from the banshee's scream.

"Owowowowow!!!" Naruto groaned. "Are you sure you aren't a demon with the mability of sonic screams?" Naruto sighed while putting her manga away.

"Mability?" Sasuke asked.

"You could call them personal class moves. Like how you call most of your moves jutsu." Naruto sighed. "But, then again, from what I seen so far, the human world is completely opposite to the Netherworld." Naruto then smirked. "But, I already like this 'sensei' as you call the guy. Late on the first meeting!"

"But that's wrong!" Sakura glared at the demon.

"Hello. I'm a demon. For me, what's wrong for your terms is good in mine!" Naruto chuckled before the door opened and a Jônin with gravity defying sliver hair came into the room. He only had his right eye exposed as the left was covered by his headband and his face covered with a mask. "Well, well. You finally arrived."

"Hmm… How should I put this… I hate you!" Sakura and Sasuke paled while Naruto remained indifferent before they all went onto the roof. "Now, I'd like you three to introduce yourselves." The silver hair ninja sighed.

"How about you show us, sensei?" Sakura asked, stopping Naruto from starting introductions demon style.

"Sure. I am Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like talking about my likes and dislikes. My dreams are not you business and I have plenty of hobbies."

'…All we got was his name…' All three thought while a giant sweat drop dripped down each of the back of their heads.

"Alright, let's start with the young lady." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura… I like,,, Actually its-Sakura blushes-Let's move onto my dreams… Er… To marry-Eek!!! And prove a ceratin demon wrong!" Sakura glared at Naruto while Kakashi sighed as Sasuke moved closer to Naruto. Being close to a demon was better than being close to a crazed fangirl.

'Great… I guess even with the Jinchuriki gone twelve years, even people still see the blond as a demon when he is just a normal guy.' Kakashi thought.

"I hate Ino-pig and Naruto-oni!! And I guess my hobbies-" Sakura flinched when he felt Sakura staring at him.

'I need to get some guard dogs and thicker, darker curtains… Hey, since Naruto is a demon, maybe he knows of some good demonic guard dogs?' Sasuke thought, amazed that even when Sakura got a glimpse of his true self, she was still a fangirl.

"Alright, the brooding one is next." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi.

'Do I always look like I am brooding when I am thinking?' Sasuke only sighed before speaking up, keeping himself from shaking thanks to being nervous. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke… I don't have many likes or dislikes… My ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain man…" 'I hope as my brother keeps suffering as he has to play the part as "bad guy." Or better yet, should I find the guy who did all this mess and expose him, so that my brother can be shown to be innocent and then kill the real culprit… Man, this is hard.' Sasuke sighed while mentally adding the last part in his brain. However, Sakura looked at Sasuke as if he was the coolest thing in the world while Naruto looked at Sasuke with interest.

'I thought as much.' Kakashi mentally sighed. 'I got an avenger and his fangirl. Now for the blond who is probably a ramen addicted and has an attention problem. "And last is the blond."

"Mua ha ha ha ha!" Kakashi jumped while Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blond who stood up, laughing evilly. "Heh! You all call that an introduction! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a demon! What I like is games, anime, manga, and being alone! My dislikes are heroes, humans, faith, and words like friends and friendship! My future dream is to become a hero to become the ultimate evil and become a great Overlord by defeated my Dad! My hobbies are pulling pranks and evil research." Naruto calmly said the last part.

"…" Kakashi sighed while shaking his head with his hand to his forehead.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Kid, you really need some help. I know a shrink who can help you." Kakashi sighed as his "supposed" three students sweated.

'….Maybe we do have more sense than the adults about Naruto being a real demon…' Sakura and Sasuke thought, wondering how long Konoha's adults may be in deninal before accepting the fact the blond was a real demon.

'…Are these humans stupid!?! They aren't even worth being human experiments!! In fact, other than the small potential Sakura and Sasuke show, they make Prinnies look more intelligent!' Naruto thought in shock which Sakura and Sasuke also shared.

"Alright then… Our first project is a survival exercise." Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"But, we did-"

"Heh! So this is the real test!" Naruto chuckled as both human pre-teens looked at her. "The other test was too easy for someone who didn't even know it to pass it by mistake like I did. So, the only reason such a test is done is to weed out the weak and hopeless."

"It seems even though you have mental issues, you at least go some brains." Kakashi chuckled. "You're right. The real test is done the Jônin who are the sensei of the teams…There is only nine students who will actually be accepted as Genin. The test you will be taking has a sixty-six percent rate of failure." Sakura and Sasuke face faulted while Naruto smirked, getting excited.

"Is it because…the test is violent?" Naruto asked, very excited.

"Depends on the Jônin." Kakashi sighed as Naruto's head dropped in disappointment. The kid really needed some help with his psyche. "In any event, we will meet tomorrow morning in the practice field written on this memo." Kakashi passed to them each a sheet. "That way I can evaluate your skills and weaknesses. Bring all your ninja tools and weapons. Also, don't have breakfast beforehand unless you like to throw up." Kakashi chimed before puffing away, leaving Sakura and Sasuke a nervous wreck.

'I have to pass! This must be a test for my love towards Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought.

'…Oh, man… Can I even face a Jônin?...' Sasuke just let a sigh. Was all his hard work at the academy for nothing?

"STOP THAT!!!" Both Sakura and Sasuke jumped. "Yesh! Get a back bone you two! If you are going to be my servants, you have to be strong or else you will die as I am not going to protect you during battles! Plus, think about it!! This test may vary, but why did they put us on teams of three?"

"…" Both humans sweated. "Naruto. That's stupid. Why would the purpose lie in the fact we are on teams…. Wait!? You're saying the test is to show our teamwork skills!" Sakura shouted, shocked a demon figured it out before they did.

"Finally! You get it! Even though I rely mostly on my own power, even I know the usefulness of having servants that can fight!" Naruto grinned. "Why else would I use valuable time to whip my servants into shape then that I don't have to replace them if they die in battle? Ordering peons from the Prinny Slave Market gets pretty expensive."

"What is a Prinny anyways?" Sasuke asked, remembering the blond had said it before.

"Simple, you humans believe in a heaven and hell… Well, those human souls who live a worthless life like a thief's life or committing a grave sin get their souls sewn into a Prinny doll and they serve as servants to pay off their debts of their sins before they can be reincarnated. The ones in Celestia are usually maids and domestic servants and pay by doing good deeds and such while the Netherworld uses them as slaves, soldiers, and servants. My Prinny Troop is both soldiers and servants as well as my slaves!" Naruto evilly laughed, making both humans sweat. "But, enough of that, we must plan our attack. Knowing from the way Kakashi was talking to us, he's probably going to underestimate us…. So let's make him regret it." Naruto evilly smirked.

"…I'm starting to like this… How?" Sakura smirked as Sasuke only sighed.

"Come!" Naruto got them into a huddle and whispered to the two humans while her tail wagged in delight of an evil plan.

Demon-Human-Angel

"…You know, I never met a human with demon standards on attendance until now." Naruto sighed as all three had been waiting for their sensei to come and for them to torture him. However, even after coming early and preparing, the Jônin ninja was very late.

"Let me guess. For demons, doing what is bad in common sense is good, right… Like disobeying orders like not eating breakfast?" Sakura sighed; somewhat glad Naruto forced Sasuke and her to eat breakfast.

"Yep. 'A demon must commit acts of taboo to remain cool and popular!'" Naruto chimed.

"Yesh… I see why people don't like demons." Sakura sighed. Just then, the sliver hair shinobi finally made his appearance.

"Good morning, class!" Kakashi chimed.

"You're late!!!" Sakura shouted, causing Naruto to cover her ears as Kakashi walked over to the three posts nearby and place a clock on the middle one.

"I've set this alarm clock to ring at noon." Kakashi then held up two bells. "I have these two bells. Your challenge is to steal them from me before the timer goes out. Anyone who fails doesn't get lunch. Instead, you will be tied to those posts, so I can eat your lunch in front of you.

'So, that's why he told us not to each lunch.' All three thought while sweating. 'Is he a demon in a human body?' All three-even the demon of the group-paled as Kakashi continued.

"All you need is just one bell apiece… But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump and whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you are on your way back to school and disgrace." Kakashi said in a serious tone, but a sweat drop went down the back of his head when he saw all three was glaring at him.

"Is that it? A stupid 'put a wedge through the troops and make them divide when they need to team up' test… Yesh…" Naruto sighed. "Hey, Sakura, Sasuke, I believe a beating is in order."

"For once, I agree with you, demon." Sakura growled while cracking her fists.

"…Agree… He made us wait for a stupid test like this." Sasuke sighed wimpy like.

"Huh?" Kakashi recoiled. "How did you understand the meaning of this test!? You're the only Genin I gotten over the years who knew it!"

"Simple. Even a demon understands the simple terms of teaming up to beat stronger opponents." Naruto smirked. "Now, charge my peons!" Naruto ran forward and flipped for Kakashi to jump back to void the kick Naruto delivered that created a crater in the ground.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" Sasuke shouted before launching a powerful fire ball which Kakashi also dodged before Sakura threw a barrage.

"Wait! I didn't say go yet!" Kakashi shouted as he dodged the shuriken, only to find the weapons were aimed to cut a wire for a trap which he barely dodged.

"Too bad. Welcome to hell!!!" Naruto shouted before all three Genin joined in to attack the frighten Jônin.

-The following scenes are censored because of the content would be rated M. Please feel free to image whatever horrifying events you like in place of the censorship. Thank you, dood!-

Demon-Human-Angel

"Yesh, what happened to you, Kakashi." Sarutobi Asuma sighed while Yuuhi Kurenai and he sweated at the bandaged up Kakashi coming up to them to talk in the Jônin's favorite pub.

"…I have a Genin team this time around." Kakashi sighed while sitting down. "A very potent group at that."

"So, did the Uchiha do this?" Kurenai asked.

"Only some of the burns are from Sasuke. Most of the damage came from the Uzumaki." Kakashi sighed. "The kid may have a rough, thug style of fighting… But that is made up for with his inhuman strength and defense. That and the fact he got Sakura and Sasuke working with him even before the test is shocking."

"Heh. Looks like you got to work with your team!" Asuma chuckled. "I got the Ino-Shika-Cho trio kids, so I don't have to worry much about the teamwork problem."

"Lazy as always, Asuma." Kurenai sighed. "But, my team, even though a bit rough on the edges, would make a wonderful tracking team with some hard training."

"Hey! How about we trade teams?!" Kakashi chimed. "I happen to be a master in tracking! Plus, Sasuke and Sakura are more fit for genjutsu, which you are so well skilled-"

"No way, Kakashi. Flattery only gets you so far." Kurenai sighed as Kakashi comically cried.

"Yesh. That was harsh. But, how can that Uzumaki kid be so bad?" Asuma asked while smoking.

"…Is a kid not bad when he calls his teammates servants, calls himself a demon, and believes he is evil?" Kakashi sighed as his two fellow ranking ninja sweated.

"… Wow… How could a guy like that become a Genin?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah… I thought the council wanted to prevent another Orochimaru." Kurenai added with shock.

"Who knows… Except I got the Devil himself on my team." Kakashi sighed at his horrible luck.

"ACHOO!!!" Naruto sneezed while training with her two "newest servants."

"Someone must be talking about you." Sasuke panted, exhausted with the torture Naruto had put them through known as training.

"Nah… But, back to training!" Naruto evilly laughed.

"…Hey, Sakura…" Sasuke sighed. "Why are you still my fangirl when you seen I'm really a coward…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke before smiling at the raven hair boy. "You maybe a coward now, but I'll make you into the perfect man just for me!" Sakura chimed.

"W-What!?" Sasuke recoiled.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Oh, just talking about making Sasuke my perfect man!" Sakura hummed while hugging Sasuke.

"Get off of me!!" Sasuke pushed the crazed pink hair girl off him.

"…Could this be… Ah ha! I get it! This is that 'love' thing or whatnot!" Naruto chimed.

"No!!! This is stupid lust!!" Sasuke shouted, trying to get away from Sakura.

Naruto become excited, holding her glasses and drolling. "-Huff- -Huff- To think a pink hair human girl like Sakura would have this mysterious 'love' quality for you, Sasuke… You sure are an interesting guinea pig. If things go well, I might even get to observe this 'love' up close… It seems I'll need you to be my slaves for a good while. Heh heh heh."

"Kami!! Why do you hate me!?!" Sasuke shouted, now trying to get away from his fangirl and a demon who wanted to use him as research. He just had to have horrible luck in life that even his brother was better off now than him.

Episode Preview!

"Hey! It's me, Uchiha Sasuke! Konoha's last Uchiha!" Sasuke shouted while pumping his fist into the air.

"But, you're a coward." Naruto snickered.

"You might think so, but hooowaaah! The true battle begins!" Sasuke shouted at the blond.

"What the heck are you talking about?... And why are you taking up my precious preview time!!?" Naruto shouted back.

"When a hero's in danger, they unleash their true powers!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's convenient…"

"Though normally calm, Sasuke the Hero's anger rises to defeat the evil Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as yellow energy engulfed him and his hair become spikier and sliver like. "Everyone, lend me a bit of your courage!"

"Don't say that!! Plus, how the heck are you glowing!?!" Naruto shouted.

"Next time on 'Netherhero Sasuke Z', final episode: The End of Naruto! It's go on for just a little longer."

"Nrr! I won't accept an ending like that!!!" Naruto shouted. "I'll even start a petition!"

"Huh? What are you two doing?" Sakura came by and asked.

"Sasuke took my precious preview!!!" Naruto shouted before Sakura gloomped Sasuke… Or at least tried to as Sasuke ran for his life. "Wow… Heh… Karma avenged me".

"…." Kakashi sweated at his students. "…Just what is going on? I thought the next episode is "The Worst Client Ever"…." Kakashi sighed, holding the script from the canon series.

End Preview

I hope you all like this chapter… And Sasuke fans don't kill me, dood… Oh, crud, dood…. I'm starting again, dood… I think the "dood" thing I was doing to annoy my sister has become a habit, dood…. Oh, well, at least I will be ready to be a Prinny when I die! Dood! So review, dood!


	3. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This story is up for rewrite proposal. I have the summary of the rewrite down below and if you, the fans like it, I will rewrite it. If you guys and gals don't like the summary, I will put the story up for adoption and those wanting to adopt will be able to with sending me a PM with a summary of where you are going to take it.

Here is the summary of the rewrite of Disgaea: Ninja Hero:

Naruto is the unluckiest soul. But, then again, get transported to the Netherworld filled with demons is unlucky. Ending up there during a Depression and ending up Overlord with the old one getting out of dodge to avoid being killed by his followers is really unlucky. Add the fact he is a human who demons think is a demon and if he exposes the fact he is a human, could be killed right then... Naruto is not out of the pan and into the fire, he in the volcano. His only saving graces are the fake horns he wears and the powers the Overlord gave him which includes allowing him to live a double life as a human and as Overlord. That, and it seems he gets economics and politics far better than ninja arts, hence in the two years he has been Overlord, he has managed to turn the Depression ridden Netherworld back into a growing business ecosystem. However, now that he finally is a ninja, he wants another demon to come up so he can fake his death and give the title to someone else. Problem, he is well loved by his demon followers for not just being Overlord, but also being a successful fiction writer and idol(to earn money to help support the castle and such) that noone wants to fight him. Worse, demons are suddenly appearing in Naruto's human world and trying to hide the fact he is Overlord while trying to protect Konoha and the world from another Overlord looking to make it into a Netherworld is not an easy task. Especially since you just got busted by the two who end up on the same Genin Team as you!


End file.
